


Migrate

by InsomniacPenguins



Series: Mind Field [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Idk what to tag this as, M/M, and also sees everything that connor isnt in him too, bet yall thot yall seen the last of mind field huh, gavin reed being sad about connor, gavin sees a lot of connor in rk900, its important that you dont jump str8 to this one, o oops i forgot to add it to the mind field series, past connor/gavin, set after like 2 months after pt 2, this angst is A LOT less heavy than ch 2 for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacPenguins/pseuds/InsomniacPenguins
Summary: "Do you think you're ready?" He vividly remembers the woman asking. Tongue kind and understanding, Gavin couldn't do much but actually put thought into it. He didn't even know if he was prepared to try again. Ever since Connor, Gavin felt like love was such a difficult issue, never mind his other past relationships that ended horribly.





	Migrate

**Author's Note:**

> ok i SWORE pt 2 was IT. but im back on my bullshit with gavin being sad and i even started thinking about a pt 4 that might be a happy turn of events, this also feels relly short but like whateva,, its a focal point for the lead into pt 5
> 
> and the song i used this time is migr8 by telana  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8r4tuHVJpOY

It's been a few months since Connor died. Since he held him in his arms. The moment was still fresh in his mind, he could remember it down to almost the exact detail. 

Long talks with a therapist put him somewhat at ease. He just couldn't get over the fact that he always felt so sad since the loss of the android. Mild depression. Gavin already had anger management issues in the past, this just took the fucking cake. 

"Do you think you're ready?" He vividly remembers the woman asking. Tongue kind and understanding, Gavin couldn't do much but actually put thought into it. He didn't even know if he was prepared to try again. Ever since Connor, Gavin felt like love was such a difficult issue, never mind his other past relationships that ended horribly.

"I don't know."

About a week later after his last therapy session, a new android was employed at the station. The sight made Gavin want to cry when he saw him the morning of, sitting in Connor's chair. He hurried over to it, and he could feel his eyes growing wet. In the moment, he felt so happy to hold him, to hold his head in his arms. "Connor, holy shit-"

"I believe this interaction is inappropriate," it told him, voice cold. Deeper. Very opposite of being warm like his.

The voice snapped him away, and he looked him over. This wasn't Connor. It was a thing that took his place. He felt disgusted with himself for not noticing sooner. With Fowler for giving the android a job. With the android itself, for taking his place, down to the desk.

He needed a smoke.

The next few weeks were hellish. It was assigned to work with him. He remembers distinctly, no matter how much he tried to push the memory away, that he tried kissing the damned thing. He wanted it to be Connor so bad. Connor would've at least responded. RK900 just gave him a bored expression when he tried, face completely unchanging. When it pushed Gavin away, it had the audacity to speak so coldly to him. "I'm aware your relationship with my predecessor was... intimate. He was weak. Naive. Do not expect me to be so."

Gavin didn't hesitate to slam his fist into the side of the androids face, who hardly even reacted, giving Gavin a look of disgust and annoyance. "If you assault me again, I will not be so forgiv-"

"Shut the fuck up," he cut the android off. He had no right to speak about him that way.

He needed to go to therapy again.

RK900 was everything Connor wasn't. Connor was warm. And kind, while RK900 was cold, ruthless, cruel. He knew it wasn't Connor, but he couldn't help but be reminded of him everytime he saw the piece of shit's face.

After a stakeout, Gavin and the thing made their way back to the station in silence. Just when Gavin was getting lost in thought, it chose to speak to him. "Detective," it spoke.

"What," he replied harshly. He avoided talking to the fucker unless it was completely necessary.

"I wish to apologize for our altercation."

"Apology not accepted, fuck off." 

It gave him a snarl, top lip twitching up in a flash of annoyance for just a moment. There was a beat of silence before it interrupted it again, "May I ask, how was your relationship with... Connor?" The name rolled off his tongue like it was distasteful.

"Don't fucking say his name." 

"And why is that?"

"You talk about how you're better than him. How he was worse- but the the truth is you're the one who will never be able to live up to him." 

It gave him a look of surprise, just for a second, and didn't speak to him again that night.

 

…

Gavin wasn't opposed to the fact that he's ever get in this situation. This happened a lot later than he thought it would actually, but here he was, gun pressed into the back of his head. Though he had suffered in the past, death was something he still feared. What would happen if- no, when he dies. If he dies now, would he see Connor? The thought brought him a moment of solace.

He felt his gut twist in his core with dread as he was commanded to get on his knees. He didn't obey quick enough apparently, and was met with the butt of the gun hitting the back of his skull. Hard.

As he knelt, he felt an experience of deja vu. He was snapped away from thought as the hammer of the pistol clicked behind him.

This was it.

He closed his eyes. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. His heart thumping in his ears was the only thing he could hear other than the sound of distant cars in the dirty alleyway. What a place to die, where he might be tossed away, forgotten by the rest of the world.

When he was sure the trigger was going to be pulled, he heard a choked sound behind him as the gun was ripped from the back of his head.

He stilled for a moment until that same damn voice spoke, “You're safe now,” he told him, not out of breath in the slightest, and for a second, just a second, he might be just believed it was Connor. When he turned however, he was brought back to reality. It wasn't Connor, and never would be. 

“I had it under control,” he spat. He didn't. They both knew that.

“I'd appreciate it if my partner wasn't so careless to follow any mildly attractive man into an alleyway.”

“‘S not like that…” 

“Of course it's not.” RK900 replied to him as if he were a child before dragging his body off into a taxi. He never paid for his drink-- that's okay, the bartender’s seen him enough times, he’ll put it on his tab.

“Why the fuck are you helping me?” 

“You are a living person.”

“And who said I wanted your help?”

“It doesn't matter if you wanted my help or not. You needed me.”

There was a quiet pause before Gavin had the courage to speak.

“We loved each other.”

“I'm sorry?”

“I loved him. And he loved me.”

“This is about my question of Connor, isn't it.” It's tone wasn't the same demeanor as before. No. It was learning, even if that was a slow process. 

Several weeks of being around humans might do that to an android, he guessed. Connor wasn't entirely human when they first started talking, even if he was ‘designed to integrate into human society’ or whatever he'd say. The thoughts hurt him for a moment, he was still a sore issue.

“I don't hate you. Not as much as I did, at least.”

“Why did you hate me in the first place?”

“Because you look like him, and you almost sound like him.”

He needed to let go, but it's so hard to do that when a ghost of someone is haunting you still. 

“I'll do my best not to allow that pain to come to you again.”

Those words made Gavin’s heart flutter for a second, it was spoken so genuinely true to Connor. RK900 likely saw his reaction as well, as it gave Gavin a raised brow, and he was forced to come up with a response.

“Good. I can't have another person dying on me.”

He could hear the android’s voice, it was brief, quiet, almost lost in the sounds of wheels buzzing as they spun. “Person…”

When they arrived at his apartment, the android dragged him out of the taxi, and into the elevator, pressing the button before he could, much to Gavin’s surprise. “How do you know where I live?”

“I have access to most databases, your profile includes your address.” Made sense.

In the spur of the moment, he clicked another button on the elevator, floor 3. RK900 gave him a look, one that didn't quite give off any emotion, before he pulled him onto the floor and Gavin led him to the end of the hallway. He wasn't thinking straight. “Did you even see me watching when he left your apartment?” Gavin’s hand traced the wood of the door, his door.

“I'm sorry?”

“Did you do it because you knew I'd see?”

“I don't think I understand.”

Gavin blinked momentarily. Yes, that's right. This wasn't, and ever would be, Connor.

“I'm sorry-- I fucked up,” he spoke, words gracing the volume of a whisper.

“We should get you into your apartment.”

Gavin nodded, that’s probably for the best.

When he was finally dropped onto his couch, Gavin could feel his eyes sinking closed every few moments, and each time he opened them he was greeted with RK looking after him worriedly. RK, who was being so careful to tend to Gavin. RK who really fucking looked like Connor as he was having difficulty keeping himself awake.

And maybe if he tried hard enough he might just be.

No- it was time to let go, even if that wasn't possible.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and if i fucked anything up, pls tell me so i can fix things
> 
> my mainblog on tumblr (mostly memes and shitposts and that jazz) is @clav3s  
> my writing sideblog is @claves-writes, i opened up my ask for people and anons if anyone is up for that, id like to do a few prompts or stufffff, h
> 
> l l l  
> l l l _


End file.
